The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to wrap-around contact for semiconductor devices.
In standard field effect transistor fabrication, source and drain silicide contacts are usually formed only at the top surface of the doped regions. These doped regions may be formed by in-situ doped epitaxy of silicon and silicon germanium.